D-ring handles, or handles of a similar construction, are often used in association with emergency vehicles, such as fire trucks and ambulances. The handles are located on doors and cabinet faces so that when a handle is lifted and turned, the door, or similar member is unlatched, and it can be opened. The D-ring construction is preferred for use with such vehicles because the D-ring can be turned or rotated more easily by a person wearing a glove, such as a fireman. A gloved hand can easily grab the D-ring to rotate it.
The D-ring typically is located within a housing member, which has an outer flange and a recessed faceplate. The D-ring will rest against the recessed faceplate member, which makes it difficult for a person, especially one who is wearing a glove, to slip their fingers behind the D-ring. Difficulty in slipping fingers behind the D-ring makes it difficult to hingedly rotate the D-ring so it is substantially perpendicular to the faceplate. As mentioned, once the D-ring is in a substantially perpendicular position, it can be rotated in a circular or semi-circular path to unlatch a door.
For the above reasons, it has been known to form a D-ring, whereby the curved leg portion of the D-ring is angled outward. This creates a larger space between the D-ring handle and the faceplate. A person wearing gloves can then more easily slip a finger behind the curved leg portion of the D-ring to hingedly rotate it outward to a substantially perpendicular position and then turn the handle.
The curved leg of the D-ring, which angles outward, is suitable for use; however, even with the curved leg, it often remains difficult for a person to slip a gloved finger behind the D-ring, making it difficult to hingedly rotate the D-ring to a position substantially perpendicular to the faceplate. In addition, it is advantageous to allow the leg to remain flush, or in contact, with the faceplate when not in use. For these reasons, it is desired to have a D-ring handle that can be easily gripped, rotated outward, and turned by a person wearing gloves, but which remains flush, or in contact, with the faceplate when not in use. It is especially desired to have a D-ring that can be easily moved to a substantially perpendicular position, without the necessity of slipping a finger behind the leg to pry it away from the faceplate.